disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockstar Kwazii
'Rockstar Kwazii '''is the 59th episode of Season 12. Summary Johnny Strum is back and he has stolen Kwazii's electric guitar to use it to hypnotize the residents of Disney Junior Town and make them steal everything for him. Plot The episode begins at Nice and Friendly Corners' where Sheriff Callie is playing a new song with her guitar, Sweet Strings, while her friends danced to the melody. Peck and Toby both compliment her music and Callie thanks them when suddenly, they hear a familiar electric guitar music and strolling into town was Kwazii with his awesome electric blue guitar, strumming his awesome strings and playing an awesome rocking song! Impressed by his music, Toby and Peck run over to Kwazii and began dancing with his music just as Callie puts down Sweet Strings and goes over to Kwazii, also impressed by his electric guitar music. Strumming his strings again, Kwazii thanks the sheriff and tells her that Captain Jake gave the guitar to him to perform at the grand opening of the Magical Cafe just before she, Peck, Toby, and their friends came to Disney Junior Island and has been playing new songs with it ever since. After finishing his story, Kwazii continues to play his music to Toby and Peck, who continued to dance to it while Sheriff Callie watched them approvingly. But deep down, something was changing inside her. Later, in the sheriff office, Callie was playing Sweet Strings again when suddenly, outside, Kwazii was playing his electric guitar music again that everyone in Nice and Friendly Corners began dancing to it and ever glass thing in Callie's office started shattering as a nearby flower vase exploded from the loud sound blast and got Sheriff Callie soaked in water, while she got covered in flower petals. She then groaned in annoyance! The next morning, Sheriff Callie finally had enough of Kwazii's electric guitar music when it woke her up from her sleep. So she stomps out of her house and into Nice and Friendly Corners where Kwazii was playing his electric guitar again and folks all around began dancing along with it's music. Suddenly, the sheriff takes the electric guitar out of Kwazii's paws to shut his music up with her noodle lasso. Sheriff Callie then angrily tells Kwazii to not come playing his electric guitar to Nice And Friendly Corners again, but Peck and Toby defends him and they tell Callie that she is being jealous of his music as Ella takes the electric guitar away from Callie and gives it back to Kwazii, then asks him if he could play another song as Kwazii begins playing again, leaving Sheriff Callie feeling hurtful and for the first time, even more jealous. Later, at home, Callie frustratedly stomps into her bedroom, slamming the door open which startled Sparky who pokes his head into her room to see his owner looking moody and looking down at Sweet Strings. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Music * Super Speed * Super Stretchy Power Villain Motives * Johnny Strum: To mind control everyone to being their stuff to him by using Kwazii’s electric guitar Characters * Trivia * This is the first time Sheriff Callie becomes jealous of someone. * Kwazii plays the Matt Hatter Chronicles action music. * Kwazii gains a new alter ego in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with songs Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Sheriff Callie’s Wild West images Category:Octonauts images Category:Callie images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Episodes with OST music from cartoons Category:Music images Category:Couple images